The present invention relates to a corrugated sheet material making machine and more particularly, to a corrugated sheet forming unit for use in a corrugated sheet material making machine to process a plain metal sheet material into a corrugated sheet of a first pattern or a corrugated sheet of a second pattern selectively.
FIG. 1 shows a corrugated sheet material making machine 8 according to the prior art. According to this design, sheet material 811 is supplied from a feeder 81 and conveyed to a corrugated sheet forming unit 83 by a conveyer 82 for processing into a corrugated sheet, which is then cut into finished products by a cut-off unit 84 and then collected by a receiving unit 85 for further packing and storage. The corrugated sheet forming unit 83 comprises a plurality of roller holders 831 each holding a shape forming roller set 830. The shape forming roller set 830 comprises an upper roller shaft 8301, an upper shape forming roller (not shown) mounted on the upper roller shaft 8301, a lower roller shaft 8302, and a lower shape forming roller (not shown) mounted on the lower roller shaft 8302. The corrugated sheet forming unit 83 of this design of corrugated sheet material making machine can only process a plain sheet material into one particular pattern of corrugated sheet. For making another pattern of corrugated sheet, a different corrugated sheet forming unit shall be used with the corrugated sheet material making machine. However, it is inconvenient to change the corrugated sheet forming unit. When a different corrugated sheet forming unit is used, the operator must adjust the elevation of the new corrugated sheet forming unit to match the elevation of the feeder and the conveyer.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a corrugated sheet forming unit for corrugated sheet material making machine, which is practical for processing a plain metal sheet material into a corrugated sheet of a first pattern or a corrugated sheet of a second pattern selectively.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the table of the corrugated sheet forming unit is vertically movable so that the operator can select first shape forming roller sets or second shape forming roller sets to process the supplied plain sheet material to the desired corrugated sheet, i.e., the corrugated sheet forming unit is practical for processing plain metal sheets into two different shapes of corrugated sheets.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the table of the corrugated sheet forming unit is vertically movable to fit the elevation of the conveyer and receiving unit of the corrugated sheet material making machine.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the roller holders of the corrugated sheet forming unit each support at least one first shape forming roller set and one second shape forming roller set for processing plain sheet materials into different shapes of corrugated sheets, saving much factory space.